world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
032114doirbeau
12:44 CA: Doir, I wish to speak with you... 12:44 GA: whats up 12:44 CA: I wished to speak with you about your responsability with explosives... 12:45 GA: yeah i was joking every single time 12:45 CA: I know, but it's hard to take it as a joke when you literally have bombs in your back pocket... 12:45 GA: ugh i was having a similar conversation with nate just a little while ago 12:45 GA: nate kept insisting on blowing up the city and i kept telling him it was immoral 12:46 CA: Yes, I have to speak with his about this as well... 12:46 GA: 'you cant blow up the city! there are innocent baby bees in there with entire buzzing lives ahead of them!' and so on and so forth 12:46 CA: Just know that you aren't off of team boom permenantly... 12:46 GA: i dont want to be on team boom any more 12:46 CA: Oh?... 12:46 GA: well clearly no one around here trusts me 12:47 CA: You'd be suprised at the ammount of trust I have placed in you... 12:47 CA: I mean I put you on team Boom with Nate of all people... 12:47 GA: yeah well find someone else 12:48 GA: its not not like i made many bombs, or that nate even likes my presence at all, really 12:49 CA: You were the one that calmed him down right?... 12:49 GA: yeah but im sure sami couldve done that 12:49 CA: Nah... 12:49 CA: Nate doesn't like Sami... 12:50 GA: whatever 12:50 GA: so who do you think youre gonna pick to be on the side of? 12:51 CA: I still feel like geting the two sides to cooperate is the best way to go... 12:51 GA: but if thats not what we're supposed to do, or we fail to do that, what then? 12:52 CA: Honestly I think I'll have to think about it more... 12:52 GA: im not really liking the bugs much 12:52 CA: Why?... 12:52 GA: like, the fools were insufferable, but the bugs are straight up evil 12:52 CA: Really?... 12:53 GA: yeah its obvious 12:53 CA: They are giving us lodgings and a lot of info... 12:53 GA: kelly is cool with us killing her mom 12:53 CA: Yeah that part is bugging me... 12:53 GA: the criminals are turned into protein 12:53 GA: none of them but the queen and princess have free will and the queen wants to kill us 12:54 GA: like the fools are as far as anarchy can go and the bugs are as far as totalitarian rule can go 12:54 CA: Like I said, I have to think about it more... 12:55 GA: i hope we can pull this off 12:55 CA: Yes, it seems to be more difficult than I originally thought... 12:56 CA: On the upside, I'm sure there's to be a ton of loot for the looting... 12:56 GA: yeah, maybe 12:56 GA: hopefully some grist too 12:56 CA: Yes, we are in need of it... 12:57 GA: ugh ryspors team doesnt have to deal with any of this complicated shit 12:57 GA: though two of their members died, thats probably hit their morale pretty hard 12:57 CA: Yeah, but they deal with different complicated shit... 12:57 GA: theyre mermaids tho 12:58 CA: Yeah... 12:58 CA: GOod luck on the next planet that isn't water... 12:58 GA: but their quest involves detransformation 12:58 CA: Also, their planet makes twinks murder happy... 12:59 GA: oh yeah that too 12:59 GA: i hope libby can be set back to normal, and is still alive 12:59 CA: Hopefully... 01:00 CA: Anyway, I have to go speak to the other members of the team, be well Doir... 01:00 GA: you too, see ya later